1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit and more particularly to an input buffer and a memory device including the input buffer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An input buffer may be used to temporarily store data and to compensate a difference of data transmission speed while the data is transmitted from one device to another device.
According to development of technology related to an electronic device, memory devices are being developed to have higher performance. For higher performance of a memory device, an input buffer having high operation speed is typically required.